


So No One Told You Life Was Gonna Be This Way

by Krezh12



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friends!AU, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krezh12/pseuds/Krezh12
Summary: F.R.I.E.N.D.S.!AU, в которой Луи ненавидит усы, Гарри не обращает внимания, Лиам не перестает говорить о динозаврах (но Зейн, кстати, не против этого). И Найл, иногда ходящий на прослушивания, но большую часть жизни варварски поедающий чужую пищу.





	So No One Told You Life Was Gonna Be This Way

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [So No One Told You Life Was Gonna Be This Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/730224) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> "So No One Told You Life Was Gonna Be This Way" translation which was first published in 2014 on Ficbook.

Луи превратил в рутину свои последние тридцать лет жизни. Он целиком и полностью погряз в довольно-таки скучной работе, которую порой ненавидел, но с которой отказывался увольняться, потому что… ну-у, потому что он нуждается в деньгах. Он нуждается в деньгах, потому что живет со своим лучшим другом Найлом, который пытается стать актером ( _пытается_  — ключевое слово). Найл удивительный сосед, бесспорно, и иногда они напиваются вместе и придумывают глупые игры, играют в настольный футбол, пока не отключатся прямо на полу, но Найл, по-видимому, еще не знает, что арендная плата является _той самой_ вещью, которую называют _ежемесячной_. И вот что мы имеем. К тому же, Луи никогда не встречался с кем-то дольше, чем пару недель (исключая одного человека с гнусавым смехом, который говорил фразу: «Боже мой!», по крайней мере семь тысяч раз в день). Но на самом деле глубоко в душе, где-то очень глубоко, Луи — это самый настоящий романтик, и это отстой, потому что поэтому ему сейчас тридцать лет, а он один и живет с мужчиной, с которым даже не занимается сексом.

С другой стороны, у него удивительные друзья. Для кого-то, кто все время циничен и саркастичен, Луи определенно повезло. Гарри и Зейн жили прямо через комнату, и это очень удобно, если учесть тот факт, что Гарри — профессиональный шеф-повар, а Найл — профессиональный едок. Зейн работает для студии Ralph Lauren и является воплощением всего высокого, смуглого и красивого. Луи немножко — все время — хочется целовать его потрясные скулы, но у Зейна есть Лиам, их совместная эпопея в стиле «совсем ничего такого», и история их любви движется, и, согласитесь, было бы ужасно глупо, если бы Луи испортил это, а тем более потому, что они люди из того самого короткого списка, которые могут терпеть Луи (и которых терпит сам Луи). На самом деле — удивительно, что Лиам до сих пор состоит в этом списке, потому что он проводит большую часть своего времени, восхищаясь динозаврами, и иногда Луи предпочел бы работать в совсем-не-до-смерти-ужасный-выходной-день, чем слушать еще хотя бы одну из тирад Лиама.

Но сегодня _точно_ не его день, потому что сейчас Луи на диване в Центральной кофейне, Лиам читает вслух содержание какой-то карты или записок - по-видимому, готовясь к предстоящей лекции - и, если честно, Луи настолько скучно, что он даже не может придумать такой шутки, чтобы его перебить. Теоретически, он вообще должен быть на работе, потому что его обеденный перерыв заканчивается около четырех, но он даже не может о себе позаботиться. Найл убежал на какое-то прослушивание, а Гарри сидит рядом, потягивая свой кофе и закатывая глаза каждый раз, когда Лиам останавливает себя, чтобы заново начать лекцию, потому что, цитата: _нет, это звучит не так, как нужно_ , - и Луи рад, что он не единственный, кто сейчас страдает. Зейн, Бог ему в помощь, читает модный журнал и притворяется, что не заботится о любом лепете (даже самом тупом, черт возьми), который выходит изо рта Лиама, но Луи видит, как в восхищении приоткрыт его рот, и знает, что Зейн готов слушать Лиама, говорящего о динозаврах, всю оставшуюся часть жизни, если это будет значить, что Лиам счастлив.

К счастью, Луи _не_ сошел с ума и не влюблен в Лиама по уши, поэтому действительно может уйти, когда захочет, так что он аккуратно пихает Гарри в бок и говорит:

 — Хочешь выбраться отсюда прежде, чем мы тоже вымрем?

И Гарри оглушительно хохочет, после прикрывая рот, как будто удивляясь, что создал этот шум, и это _всё_. Луи неимоверно любит смешить людей, но он любит смешить Гарри больше всех в целом свете, потому что это напоминает цветные огоньки и фейерверки: его лицо сияет, а все тело трясет с огромной силой, и, ну, Гарри смеется так, как будто Луи самый смешной человек на всей планете, независимо от того, какой хромой и убогой может получиться его шутка, и Луи это нравится.

Он вместе с Гарри машет рукой Лиаму и Зейну, остающимся сидеть за столиком в кафе, отправляясь домой. Гарри хочет показать Луи эту _новую удивительную систему хранения_ , и Луи послушно следует за ним в его апартаменты. Луи действительно должен вернуться на работу, тем более он на обеденном перерыве уже в течение пяти часов, и в чем же дело? Если его босс захочет накричать на него по этому поводу, Луи просто-напросто скажет ему, что Гарри умоляюще смотрел на него с этим _лицом_ и глазами, и, о, Боже, эти _ямочки_ , а Луи всего лишь человек, вот и всё.

Гарри болтает по поводу своей новой системы хранения компакт-дисков, и Луи просто интересно даже то, как хранить свои CD. Луи не знает, что ему нравится конкретно, он не знает, слушать ли ему дальше, но, хм, вроде ему нравится эта спонтанность и разносторонность музыкального вкуса. Плюсом, _он вообще_ не может хранить всякое дерьмо, но Гарри любит то, что коробочки стоят в алфавитном порядке по названию альбома (или, вроде, в алфавитном порядке по имени исполнителя, Томмо не уверен). В конце концов, Луи опускает это, потому что, давайте начистоту, эта тема интересна ему настолько же, насколько лекции Лиама о динозаврах. Вместо этого он просто смотрит на Стайлcа. Лицо Гарри загорается, когда он чем-то увлечен, например, когда он говорит о том, что собирается навести порядок в своей комнате, или о том, как хочет приготовить что-то по новому рецепту, и это всегда _немнооого_ интересно Луи. Томлинсон думает, что если бы его работа состояла в том, что ему нужно было неотрывно смотреть на Гарри, он был бы счастлив. Он был бы в своей тарелке.

Потому что всё дело в том, Луи немножко влюбился в Гарри. Он не уверен, что понял, когда это произошло. То самое, когда кто-то яркий, прекрасный и заботливый, как Гарри, вошел в его жизнь. Дело в том, что у Стайлса уже была _эпичная_ любовь с этим глупым окулистом Николасом и его тупыми усами, и, в самом деле, никто не застрахован от двух эпичных лав-стори, верно? Дело в том, что Луи саркастичен и циничен, а Гарри оптимистичен во всем, а еще сияет ярче солнца, и Луи просто-напросто не хочет, чтобы темное облако его собственной жизни смогло потушить тот свет, исходящий из Гарри. Дело в том, что Луи не думает, что у него есть шанс, когда дело доходит до Гарри.

И в течение последних нескольких лет (с тех пор, как Гарри Стайлс ворвался в его жизнь со своими долговязыми ногами и бесконечно длинными руками, с дикими вьющимися волосами), он каким-то образом убедил себя, что все хорошо, что он вполне доволен находиться с Гарри в качестве лучшего друга. И он _по-настоящему_ старается выполнять эту роль. Но еще ему тридцать лет, он одинок, а еще живет с человеком, с которым даже не занимается сексом, и он просто устал. Он видит то, как Лиам и Зейн бегают друг за другом уже Бог знает сколько времени, и он не хочет такого. Если по каким-то причинам Гарри чувствует то же самое, что и Луи, Томлинсон хочет захватить его как можно скорее, чтобы никогда не отпустить.

Единственная проблема заключается в том, что Луи по-прежнему не знает, чувствует ли то же самое Гарри. Он хотел бы думать, что Гарри тоже немного влюблен в него, потому что Луи, вероятно, один из немногих людей, которые всё-таки приходят в пятницу вечером, чтобы помочь Гарри ставить шкаф (Луи пытается убедить себя, что так поступил бы любой, абсолютно любой хороший приятель, а иначе ты просто кусок дерьма), но он все еще не может дать точный прогноз.

Поэтому он решил сделать что-то вроде широкого жеста, чтобы раз и навсегда понять, чувствует ли то же самое Гарри. Единственная проблема заключается в самом Луи, который не имеет ни малейшего понятия, какие жесты _вообще_ делают люди. Это, наверное, ужасно глупо, ведь этот тупой оптик Николас со своими бессмысленными идеальными усами и многочисленным количеством денег уж точно умел очаровывать Гарри, но все же Луи должен хотя бы попытаться. Придя сегодня вечером домой, он собирается серьезно поговорить с Найлом о том, как правильно за кем-то ухаживать.

Луи возвращается в настоящее, когда Гарри несколько раз зовет его по имени:

 — Д-да?

Гарри понимающе улыбается:

 — Ты не обращал внимания ни на одно слово, произнесенное мной за все это время?

Черт побери. Не обращать внимания в то время как он говорит, вероятно, совершенно не «тот самый способ», помогающий завоевать Гарри. Дерьмо. Луи действительно плох в этой области. Не удивительно, что у него был только один парень.

 — Я слушал! Ты говорил о компакт-дисках и их рассортировке по первой букве названия альбома, да! — Луи надеется, что (все-таки) по названию альбома.

 — Исполнителю, — ах, конечно. — Не хочешь ли посмотреть фильм?

Конечно, Луи не хочет смотреть кино. Прямо сейчас он должен вернуться домой, чтобы _совершенно не_ набирать в Google «способ завоевать кого-то, чей рассказ о способе хранения дисков я только что прослушал», но также он очень хочет проводить свое время с Гарри, так что…

 — Конечно. Звучит весело, Хаз.

_____________________________________________________________________

Вечером того же дня Луи приходит домой и находит Найла, поедающего фрикадельки на их общей кухне. Луи только что _действительно_ признался себе, что влюблен в Гарри, и поэтому он немного нервничает, не зная, как рассказать свой большой секрет Найлу, но Найл его лучший друг, а Луи нуждается в помощи.

 — Хэй, Ни. Я должен тебе кое-что сказать. И это может быть немного глупо, но мне действительно нужен твой совет. Я, э-э… я _совсемнемногоаможетбытьбезумновлюбленвГарри_ и не знаю, что мне с этим делать.

В ответ Найл просто продолжает сидеть на табуретке и неторопливо откусывает еще немного мяса. И Луи опасается, что, может быть, Найл не услышал его, и ему нужно будет повторить это вслух еще раз, и, _о, Боже_ , он так унижен прямо сейчас. Он уже собирается иммигрировать на Северный полюс или куда-нибудь, где никто никогда не сможет его найти.

 — О, так ты, наконец, это понял. Отлично!

…Что?

 — Подожди, что?

 — Лу, я знаю о твоих чувствах к нему на протяжении уже нескольких лет. Ты лыбишься, как чертов идиот, или начинаешь говорить всякую фигню, когда он заходит в комнату или смеется над одной из твоих глупых шуток.

 — Эй! Мои шутки не глупые!

 — Не меняет сути дела. В чем проблема?

 — Во-первых, мои шутки не глупые! И… ну, мне нужна помощь в ухаживании за ним. Мне нужно придумать широкий жест, чтобы он понял, что я в него влюблен. Но тупой усач Николас, вероятно, уже воспользовался всеми лучшими комплиментами, когда они были вместе. И мои шутки не глупые!

 — Тебе не нужно добиваться его, Луи. Он тоже любит тебя. Просто подойди к нему, скажи о своих чувствах и подари какое-нибудь миленькое растеньице.

 — Мне нужны широкие жесты, Найл!

 — Прекрасно. Пошли ему фото своей задницы.

 — Найл!

 — Что? Она довольно широкая.

 — Ты самый бесполезный советчик во всей Вселенной. Я собираюсь к Лиаму, — Луи не может признаться в своей эпичной любви к Гарри, прислав ему изображение своей задницы. Гарри нуждается в чем-то, что будет круче усов всяких там Николасов. Он достоин фейерверков и того, что войдет в историю как самый грандиозный из всех широких жестов, потому что Гарри _действительно_ этого заслуживает.

...Но наверное он сохранит идею с фотографией своей пятой точки, как резервный план.

__________________________________________________________________

 — Лиам! Когда ты, наконец, скажешь Зейну о том, что безумно в него влюблен, как ты это сделаешь? Будет ли это во время прогулки на гондоле в Венеции? На балконе Эйфелевой башни? На Таймс-Сквер во время новогодней ночи?

 — Что? Что все это значит, Луи? О чем ты?

 — Мне нужно что-то вроде эпичного момента, чтобы сказать Гарри о том, что я в него влюблен, и Найл не оказал совершенно никакой помощи, и поэтому я приехал сюда, а еще мои шутки не глупые!

 — Ах, так ты, наконец, понял, что влюблен в Гарри! Отлично! И я никогда не говорил, что твои шутки глупые, хотя твой последний прикол о вымирании динозавров был, конечно, плоховат. Ведь это трагическое событие, вымирание целых колоний многочисленных видов, и-...

 — Заткнись, Лиам! Ты можешь рассказать Зейну всё о своих драгоценных динозаврах немного позже. Мне нужно привлечь внимание Гарри! Расскажи мне всё, чем ты планировал ошеломить Зейна!

 — Луи. У нас не будет какого-то грандиозного списка, который поможет нам, наконец, быть вместе. Зейн и я родственные души. Мы просто будем вместе и всё. То, что мы стоим на мертвой точке последние несколько лет _совершенно_ не меняет этого факта; в один прекрасный день всё просто встанет на свои места. Мне не нужен никакой Париж, Венеция или новогодняя ночь для этого, мне просто нужен он. Гарри не будет волновать то, когда, где или даже _как_ ты скажешь ему о том, что любишь его, ему будет важно, что ты _действительно_ в него влюблен.

Совсем никто не понимает, что Луи конкурирует с прошлыми воспоминаниями Гарри о совершенно глупом окулисте Николасе с совершенно глупыми усами? Честно говоря, Луи не может просто так взять и притащить Гарри в свою дрянную квартирку и сказать о том, что чувствует, он просто не может так сделать.

 — Ты так же бесполезен, как Найл! Я вас всех ненавижу. Я пришел к вам, ребята, за помощью в широких жестах, а вы говорите "пришли фото своей задницы" и "просто позволь этому случиться". Надеюсь, что раса динозавров возродится и вымрет еще раз!

 — На самом деле, термин «раса» применим только к человечеству. Я думаю, что слово, которое ты хотел использовать, это «вид». Такая ошибка довольно распространена для людей, ничего не сведущих в этой теме.

 — Я тебя ненавижу.

____________________________________________________________________

Луи сидит в Центральной кофейне, потягивая свой кофе (его обеденный перерыв начался три часа назад. Так, для справки). Гарри сидит рядом с ним, листая книгу рецептов, а Зейн уселся на одиноко стоящий стул напротив них, потому что Лиам находится на другом конце страны на палеонтологической конференции. Луи по-прежнему не имеет понятия, как признаться Гарри в своих чувствах.

 — Хей, Зейн, — может быть, он окажет более существенную помощь, чем двое других его бесполезных друзей.

 — Да, Лу?

 — Как ты бы признался в любви? Ну, как ты собираешься сказать Лиаму о том, что хочешь завести с ним динозаврика?

 — Подожди, ты в кого-то влюблен? — Луи смотрит на Гарри и замечает, как он хмурит брови; его лицо выражает какое-то чувство, очень похожее на боль. Как будто Луи действительно не рассказал бы Гарри о том, что влюбился. И, ничего себе, Луи действительно сосет во всех этих намеках и ухаживаниях.

 — Нет, детка, это всего лишь гипотетический вопрос, — Гарри продолжает выглядеть потухшим, пропустив мимо ушей последнюю реплику Томлинсона, и поэтому Луи немного сдвигает свою ладонь, кладя её ему на колено. Но Гарри всё равно хмурится. 

 — Хм. Я полагаю, что никогда не задумывался об этом. Я имею в виду, что всегда был уверен в Лиаме, в себе и в том, что между нами происходит. Конечно, у нас были взлеты и падения, но мы оба знаем, что в один прекрасный день все равно будем вместе. Время не имеет особого значения. Просто в конце концов это случится и все.

 — Тьфу. Лиам сказал точно так же. Вы двое такие бесполезные.

В один миг Зейн вспыхивает и на его лице появляется огромная улыбка.

 — Ли сказал… _что_? — Луи кивает, и он не уверен, что слова, сказанные ему Лиамом, были сказаны под присягой бро-неразглашения, но Лиам и Зейн заслуживают того, чтобы быть счастливыми, и если он тот, кто им в этом поможет, то так тому и быть. По крайней мере, _они_ будут заниматься сексом. Ему все еще тридцать лет, и он одинок, но по крайней мере будут счастливы его друзья.

Зейн поспешно собирает свои вещи и выбегает из кафе, крича:

 — Я полечу на конференцию Лиама, чтобы сказать о том, что люблю его! Увидимся позже, ребята!

И Луи чувствует, что _вот_ , это он, это тот самый момент, когда они, наконец, станут _ЛиамиЗейн_. И Луи действительно за них рад, но он как раз вовремя возвращается к тому, что нет никакого _ЛуииГарри_. Плюс, Луи уверен, что даже если его друзья утверждают, что никому не нужны эпичные моменты, то бежать на самолет для того, чтобы успеть к Лиаму на конференцию о динозаврах и там признаться ему в своей любви, то это довольно-таки великий жест. Но окей, он позволит своим друзьям наивно полагать, что они просты и обыденны, если они сами того желают.

Как только Зейн окончательно пропадает из поля зрения, Гарри хватает Луи за локоть:

 — Как думаешь, ты бы когда-нибудь смог сделать что-нибудь ради другого человека? Например, Зейн добровольно полетел слушать людей, говорящих вещи, которые _намного скучнее_ , чем лекции Лиама о динозаврах, для того, чтобы признаться ему в любви. Как думаешь, когда-нибудь ты смог бы сделать подобное?

И это немного слишком близко к самому главному, а еще, фактически признавшись в своих чувствах, ты станешь взрослым и ответственным, а Луи еще не готов к этому. Таким образом, он выбирает свою типичную Луи-позицию и решает спрятаться за отличным остроумием и сарказмом:

 — Нет, молодой Гарольд, я буду старой девой, живущей над гаражом Лиама и Зейна с двумя кошками и вязанием.

Гарри смеется над этим, потому что Гарри всегда смеется:

 — Где моё место в сценарии твоей жизни? Конечно, ты не можешь даже чуточку подумать о том, что я и Найл будем жить вдали от вас троих!

 — Конечно, я могу, и не звоните мне больше, Ширли! — весело цитирует Луи. И его шутки не глупы, они _не_ глупы. Гарри рассмеялся в ответ, и совсем не имеет значения то, что он смеется над всем. Это не так. — Найл, конечно, станет известной кинозвездой, поселится в Голливуде и будет смеяться над всеми нами и нашей «скучной жизнью в пригороде». Ты выйдешь замуж за удалого молодого джентльмена и будешь жить по соседству с Лиамом и Зейном. У тебя будет собака и белый забор вокруг дома, и, приходя каждое утро в мой дом над гаражом, ты будешь приносить мне завтрак в постель.

 — Каждое утро! Не кажется ли тебе, что мой «удалой молодой джентльмен» будет ужасно ревновать, если каждое утро я буду покидать семейное ложе, чтобы с тобой увидеться?

 — Хм… вероятно, ты прав. Нет, я придумал! Муж отменяется, ты будешь моим личным поваром.

Гарри смеется и прижимается Луи еще больше (если это вообще возможно) и укладывает своё лицо в изгиб его шеи. Луи чувствует его всего, он чувствует аромат клубничного шампуня, исходящий от волос, и становится действительно трудно контролировать реакцию своего организма на близость с Гарри. Поэтому он начинает думать о динозаврах, чтобы успокоиться. Но Гарри сжимает его в охапку и все вокруг лишь только _Гарри Гарри Гарри_ , но ни один из этих Стайлсов _не его_ , и не это ли метафора всей его гребаной жизни.

___________________________________________________________________

Лиам и Зейн возвращаются с конференции с ослепительными улыбками и сияющими глазами. Теперь они держатся за руки и почти ни на секунду не выпускают друг друга из объятий. Это отвратительно сладко. Это действительно возрождает в Луи желание ударить Гарри в лицо за то, что он такой ебучий необращатель внимания. Потому что каким-то образом Лиам и Зейн знали о том, что они родственные души, и Луи тоже нашел свою глупую родственную душу в виде неуклюжего, высокого и долговязого человека, который, по-видимому, наиболее толстокожий из всех людей в мире. Почему Луи должен делать этот широкий жест? Почему в один прекрасный день Гарри не может просто обратиться к нему в кафе и просто сказать:

 — Эй, между прочим, я как бы влюблен в тебя, и я знаю, что ты влюблен в меня тоже, так что давай встречаться.

Это сделало бы жизнь Луи намного легче.

Вот только сейчас главной идеей Луи является первоначальный план Найла: отправить фото своей задницы Гарри. И он знает, что его пятая точка является поистине фантастической вещью, но Гарри настолько ни на что не обращает внимания, что он, наверное, подумает, что Луи пошутил. Наверное, Луи необходим яркий неоновый знак или сообщение, написанное самолетом в небе, гласящее: «Я ВЛЮБЛЕН В ТЕБЯ, ТУПОЙ ТЫ ИДИОТ!». Но, если честно, Луи не уверен, что тогда это можно назвать самой романтичной вещью в мире.

Луи вспоминает о том, что вещами, которые любит Гарри, являются а) порядок и б) кулинария. Луи должен включить это в свой план. (Томмо готов поставить всё что угодно на то, что глупый усач Николас даже не додумался до этого!).

В эту же минуту Гарри оборачивается к нему, спрашивая:

 — Что ты сказал?

 — Я ничего не говорил.

Дерьмо. Он сказал что-то вслух? О, Боже. Ему придется убежать из страны и уехать жить в Антарктиду к какому-нибудь дружелюбному белому медведю по имени Нед.

 — Ты бормотал что-то про усы.

Взгляд Найла становится таким, как будто он что-то понял, и вдруг он восклицает:

 — О… мой… Бог. _Вот_ почему ты пытался отрастить усы! Сейчас я понял это! Это классика!

Гарри выглядит смущенным и Луи (может быть) тоже, и на этот раз Томлинсон очень благодарен за то, что порой Гарри умеет не обращать на что-то своё внимание.

 — Найл, заткнись, я не пытался отрастить усы! Я согласен на любую растительность на своем лице, кроме усов, потому что те люди, у которых есть усы, выглядят чертовски глупо! Усы глупы сами по себе!

И, Боже, его друзья могут позволить ему иметь _хотя бы одно_ достоинство? Гарри, по-видимому, привлекают успешные мужчины с определенного рода растительностью на лице, и Луи является полу-успешным, потому что ему кажется, что его пятидневная щетина сделает своё дело.

Он действительно ненавидит то, как сильно он пал.

__________________________________________________________________

Луи в комнате Гарри и печет для него торт. Он всё хорошо продумал: это будет прекрасно. Он собирается убраться в каждом уголке его квартиры, потому что Гарри Стайлс любит чистоту и организованность. Еще Луи собирается испечь ему торт с надписью «ДАВАЙ ВСТРЕЧАТЬСЯ!», потому что это коротко и по существу, и Гарри ни в коем случае не сможет понять это сообщение неправильно. Луи попросил помощи у Лиама и Зейна, которые в настоящий момент отвлекают Гарри совместным просмотром кино. Втайне Луи надеется, что Гарри выживет (а он может и не, потому что скорее всего фильм выбирал Лиам, и он выбрал один из своих документальных фильмов о динозаврах). Честно говоря, если Лиам, Зейн и Найл самостоятельно смогли установить, что Луи любит Гарри, то нет никакой гарантии, что Гарри не знает об этом тоже. Даже если никто не сказал ему об этом. Тем не менее.

Торт в духовке и квартира почти убрана, когда Луи сталкивается с большими проблемами. Он точно не помнит, где лежали все эти вещи раньше, а он уже их расставил. И, может быть, совсем не туда, но это нормально, да? Это же не будет тем, что всё испортит. О, Боже, а что, если это все-таки всё испортит? Что делать, если Гарри придет домой и увидит, что его кровать сдвинута влево, и он расстроится и обвинит во всем Луи? Тогда ему можно будет со спокойной совестью нырнуть в океан и подружиться там с рыбами вместо людей.

Звук, доносящийся со стороны духового шкафа, возвращает Луи из его личного сеанса неистового самобичевания. Он вытаскивает торт из духовки и вздыхает с облегчением, потому что по крайней мере хотя бы одна вещь во всем этом будет хороша. Торт выглядит идеально. Он остужает его и рисует надпись «ДАВАЙ ВСТРЕЧАТЬСЯ!» ярко-розовой глазурью (потому что по неизвестной причине ярко-розовая глазурь является единственной глазурью, лежащей у Гарри в шкафчике), и ставит выпечку на обеденный стол. Это выглядит превосходно. Луи думает, что это самый совершенный торт, испеченный в истории человечества. Он заканчивает уборку, передвинув мебель на её законное место, а затем возвращается к собственную комнату, чтобы принять душ и быть готовым ошеломить Гарри Стайлса.

___________________________________________________________________

Он возвращается к Гарри немногим позже для того, чтобы установить свечи, и находит на кухне Найла, жующего кусок торта. Кусок самого совершенного из всех совершенных тортов мира. Луи подбегает к столу и обнаруживает, что его признание в любви на торте теперь гласит «АЙ ВСТРЕЧАТЬСЯ!», и, действительно, мир - это тлен. Это случилось тогда, когда он придумал идеальный план, помогающий ему признаться Гарри в любви, и, наконец, когда всё готово, когда он проводит столько времени, выпекая этот несчастный торт и убираясь в квартире, теперь Гарри вернется, чтобы иметь возможность в полной красе лицезреть свою разрушенную квартиру и торт, который призывает его к... к чему он вообще теперь призывает?

Но Луи настолько ужасно себя чувствует, что даже не может прийти в себя, чтобы накричать на Найла. Он просто не может поверить, что всё то, что он _так_ планировал, смыто в унитаз.

 — Найл, вернись к нам, пожалуйста, — Найл уходит, взяв с собой кусок недоеденного торта, и после того, как Луи закрывает за ним дверь, он решает просто упасть на пол - почему нет - и лежит там, уткнувшись в паркет лицом, придумывая причину, почему он вообще находится здесь, на случай, если кто-нибудь зайдет. Ему тридцать лет, он одинок и живет с человеком, который только что съел его великий любовный торт. Ему тридцать лет, он одинок, и сегодняшним вечером он собирался изменить всё, распрощаться наконец со своими страхами и сказать Гарри о том, что совершенно абсолютно точно в него влюблен, но теперь он лежит на полу с надкусанным тортом, и, черт возьми, он не может даже отрастить себе усы!

Через некоторое время в квартиру заходит Гарри и почти спотыкается о тело Луи, лежащего около кровати.

 — Хм… Лу? Что ты делаешь на нашей стороне?

И, конечно, Луи провел бесчисленные часы, всячески думая о том, как сказать Гарри о своей любви, но он даже не может произнести это вслух. Его надпись была простой и короткой, и Луи не пришлось бы сейчас говорить много-много бессмысленных слов. Он устал. Луи так устал от этого, и ему больше не хочется держать это чувство внутри себя, ему не хочется дойти до того, что придется пересекать полстраны для того, чтобы прибыть на конференцию о динозаврах и признаться Гарри в своей любви там.

 — Я лежу на полу, потому что я совершенно бесповоротно влюблен в тебя, — да, он сказал это! Вселенная может быть счастлива.

Вот только Гарри ничего не говорит в ответ, и это дерьмово. Луи никогда не думал о том, что будет делать, если Гарри его отвергнет. Он слышит, как он открывает дверь, выходя из комнаты, и теперь ему хочется свернуться в клубок и умереть, потому что это не так, как должно было случиться. Его глаза начинают слезиться, но он не хочет плакать, не здесь, здесь плохо, и поэтому он поднимается с пола и уныло идет к собственной квартире.

Когда он открывает дверь, то обнаруживает Гарри Стайлса, лежащим лицом вниз на кухонном полу.

 — Что ты делаешь, Гарри? — Луи устал, ему ужасно грустно, ничто не идет по плану, и он хочет уйти в свою комнату, чтобы поплакать там в одиночестве.

 — Я лежу на полу, Луи Томлинсон, потому что я тоже совершенно и точно влюблен в тебя!

И, просто, _что_?

Луи довольно-таки громкий человек, и он никогда не перестает говорить, но в этот момент его ум полностью опустел, и он уверен, что даже разучился дышать.

 — Хм, — хм. Честно говоря, он был рожден поэтом.

 — Я тоже люблю тебя, идиот. Как я могу этого не чувствовать?

 — Как ты мог _не чувствовать_? У меня скучная работа и скучная жизнь, я ничего не организовываю, я полное дерьмо в приготовлении пищи, я все время саркастичен, я дерьмо в общении, а еще я разрушил всю твою квартиру, пытаясь в ней убраться, чтобы очаровать тебя этим широким жестом, и я испек торт, чтобы предложить тебе быть моим парнем, но Найл съел от него кусок, так что теперь на нем написано «АЙ ВСТРЕЧАТЬСЯ!», а теперь ты думаешь, что я идиот, и _я даже не могу отрастить себе усы_!

Гарри все еще лежит на полу и Луи тяжело дышит, переводя дыхание после своей от глупой речи, и, Боже, это даже не было запланировано, это просто случайно вырвалось. Гарри поворачивается, хватает Луи за руки, и тянет его вниз, чтобы лежать на кухонном полу вместе с ним. Он улыбается, смотря на него сверху вниз, и Луи чувствует, что на него смотрит солнце.

 — Ты испек мне торт?

 — Ну, я старался испечь тебе торт. Найл съел надпись.

 — Ты убрался в моей квартире?

 — Ну, я пытался убраться в твоей квартире. Но я забыл, где все стояло с самого начала, и теперь всё на своих местах, и, пожалуйста, не сердись на меня!

Гарри только улыбается намного шире и намного ярче, чем до этого.

 — Ты пытался отрастить для меня усы?

И, хорошо, Луи совершенно не имеет чувства гордости или собственного достоинства, поэтому, почему бы и нет:

 — Да, я пытался отрастить усы, потому что они были у этого глупца Николаса, но ты всё равно любил его, а еще он был врачом, и, вероятно, делал намного лучшие широкие жесты, чем я!

Гарри долго и громко смеётся над этим:

 — Я влюблен в _тебя_ , Луи. Луи, не Ника. Я расстался с Ником, когда он хотел чего-то более серьезного, потому что я хотел быть с тобой. Я не думаю, что ты чувствовал то же самое, но мои чувства к тебе живы до сих пор. Я не мог быть с ним в то время, потому что постоянно думал о тебе. Я влюблен в тебя, Луи, потому что ты заботливый и умный, потому что ты самый смешной человек, которого я встречал в своей жизни, и ты делаешь меня счастливым. И усы являются _чертовски_ глупой вещью, ей-Богу, и я говорил об этом Нику каждый день, но он думал, что это делало его элегантным или наделяло каким-то другим дерьмовым качеством.

Луи улыбается настолько широко, что у него начинают болеть скулы. Он лежит на полу грязной кухни дрянной квартирке Нью-Йорка, но совершенно не считает это место ужасным. Гарри наклоняется и целует его, и этот вкус похож на поп-корн из фильмов, гигиеническую помаду и что-то огромное, как сам _Гарри_. Стайлз отстраняется и смотрит на Луи сверху вниз, и _ооо_. На его лице то самое выражение, какое бывает в те моменты, когда он рассказывает о порядке, организации или приготовлении пищи, но прямо сейчас это выражение на его лице из-за того, что он смотрит на Луи, и Луи считает, что, может быть, он _сам_ был тем человеком, который всё это время не обращал на что-то внимания.


End file.
